bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff
I am a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. Feel free to message me for any help. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. This is just hilarious. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXRL-Gx6FHU&t=38s Dan1983 (talk) 22:08, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Question. 2003:DA:9BC3:A903:D28:EFE9:7B4B:2F29 - any idea on what kind of an IP address that is? Is it a mobile/cell address? Dan1983 (talk) 02:47, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :It's an "IPv6" as opposed to the stuff we're used to which are "IPv4". That's about all I can tell you about it. Jeff (talk· ) 07:16, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Quote The only quote I've ever heard about a crush on Eunice was Casey when he states it about Kirby. Maybe the youtube video on Hal's quotes had a few of his missing. I sometimes wish I had the audio files. Dan1983 (talk) 19:57, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Health question Hey Jeff, Have you in your life ever suffered with high blood pressure or hypertension? Dan1983 (talk) 19:21, January 9, 2018 (UTC) :No on hypertension. Technically I got diagnosed with high blood pressure back in Nov 2017, and so I cut energy drinks and sodas out of my diet cold turkey. Jeff (talk· ) 02:57, January 10, 2018 (UTC) ::I have pre hypertension which means my BP is over 130/90, but not quite over 140/90. I've cut out salt and don't drink soda at all. I eat more fresh fruits. Dan1983 (talk) 06:37, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Localization How can I translate this wiki into Chinese (Simplified)?Snowdax (talk) 17:37, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :I don't have any idea, sorry. Jeff (talk· ) 18:06, January 12, 2018 (UTC) ::He could ask Paul if he can help as Paul can speak Chinese. Dan1983 (talk) 18:23, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :::Can't help I'm afraid. Because I barely speak Chinese these days (actually I never really did in the first place, I just happened to be a big twat about it way back and I apologise for that), let alone write it. Sorry. Paul H K (talk) 13:52, April 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::Don't worry about it. Long time ago. Dan1983 (talk) 17:59, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Quotes I have an idea. How would you feel about quote videos on youtube being added to character profiles on here? Just the same as we have mission videos for mission pages? Dan1983 (talk) 14:36, January 21, 2018 (UTC) :Well, we can't add youtube videos anymore, Wikia changed things around a couple years back so you can only upload videos, and I've never been comfortable with that because it feels like stealing other people's work. But that's just me. I guess there's no harm in it and we can do that. Jeff (talk· ) 17:08, January 21, 2018 (UTC) ::When did Wikia change that? Dan1983 (talk) 17:16, January 21, 2018 (UTC) :::Like 5 years ago by now. Jeff (talk· ) 18:05, January 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::Wikia hasn't been the same since the skin change. I stuck with the new skin for a few years, but switched back to mono when making this account. I prefer it this way as it is old school. How is life treating you anyhow? I find out the gender of my baby in a week or so. Dan1983 (talk) 18:31, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Bully 2 Just read your userpage. Bully 2 as a neighbourhood game? Would be fun of course, but I think not being set in a school would take away the magic the game has. Dan1983 (talk) 19:11, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :This is the video that changed my mind. I'm sure school will be a part of it. But based on the way the art looked, I think it's going to put at least equal focus on doing stuff after school and around the neighborhood. Might also be set in the 1980s, since 80s settings are popular lately. Jeff (talk· ) 20:00, January 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Interesting video. I believe the 80's setting in any game is great if done right. Seriously hope this game is under development and on it's way. We've waited 12 years already. Dan1983 (talk) 08:31, January 27, 2018 (UTC) :::Mind you I'm still not convinced that this is legit, and even if it is legit I'm not convinced it's proof of Bully 2. Seems a bit odd to me that three of the five characters for "Bully 2" would be adults. And the adults are all honestly Deep South stereotypes, and the neighborhood block looks more Southern than New Englandish. So even if it is technically Bully 2, it might not be set in Bullworth. Jeff (talk· ) 16:29, January 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::Exactly why I said I hope. Dan1983 (talk) 16:46, January 27, 2018 (UTC) The Setup An anonymous user keeps changing the trivia section on the The Setup page to Spanish. :User warned. Jeff (talk· ) 23:21, February 26, 2018 (UTC) PS4 As much as I like having a PS4, I cannot stand some of the games for the console. GTA V is ugh, Saints Row has been garbage since the second game in the series, and Mafia III went straight back to the store. Even Sims 4 has been trash. Dan1983 (talk) 16:19, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :I'm doing alright as far as PS4 games, but you and I have somewhat different tastes in them. I finally finished GTAV. But I also play stuff like Middle Earth: Shadow of War, which I know you're completely disinterested in fantasy so you wouldn't like. I also just downloaded GTA San Andreas for PS4 since my PS2 is busted. Jeff (talk· ) 18:51, February 27, 2018 (UTC) ::I was thinking of downloading the whole 3D universe GTA trilogy. However I am playing the first Saints Row. I'd wish they remaster it for the PS4. I got it on 360. Dan1983 (talk) 16:42, February 28, 2018 (UTC) :::I've actually never played a Saints Row game, it any good? Jeff (talk· ) 18:10, February 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::First two are brilliant. Some even say better than GTA SA, as you have more freedom to do what you want. It has activities to build up respect so you can do missions. 3 and 4 is when the series went bat shit crazy. You go from a gangster in 1 and 2, to being President of the US and fighting an alien invasion in 4. They destroyed the series in my opinion. Dan1983 (talk) 07:39, March 1, 2018 (UTC) :::::Yeah that sounds ridiculous. The only GTA type game I played before was True Crime: Streets of LA, and I didn't get very far into it because it was honestly kind of boring. But I'll check out Saits Row. Jeff (talk· ) 08:52, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Removing edits Ok, who keeps removing my edits on the Bully wikipedia? Everything I've put is completely true. Like the trivia fact about how Miss Peters busts students like a male teacher. You could say, it is not important, but you put a trivia fact like that on Edna and that's still there. If it's because you think it's not true, think again. Mod Miss Peters into free roam, find her, hit her and let her bust you, and she will do the same thing as Prefects and male teachers, grab you and ground you to the floor. DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 08:20, March 6, 2018 (UTC) :I'm the one that's been removing your edits, and I've been removing them mainly because you're adding obvious or irrelevant trivia that doesn't need to be added. If you feel that strongly that the trivia you've added to the article and that I've removed should be there, go to the talk page of the related article and start a discussion about it. Jeff (talk· ) 08:43, March 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Have a look at this sir https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wglWG-x_N0k Miss Peters does indeed bust students like a male and while some of my edits probably weren't important this one is indeed true and should not have been removed. DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 04:43, March 7, 2018 (UTC) :::1) Missing the point, 2) learn to threadmode. Jeff (talk· ) 06:00, March 7, 2018 (UTC) ::: :::Um, "threadmode"? I'm new to Fandom and I'm having trouble working this stupid talk page thing, so don't expect me to know all this stuff. I wasn't adding "obvious" trivia, some may have been a bit boring, but nothing that obvious. And how is it "irrelevant" if it is related to the character I put it on? And not everything I've put were trivia facts, you also removed the statement about how attacking Dr. Watts in the Staff room doesn't attract other authority figures, you could say it doesn't belong there, then where should I put it? Give me an example of an obvious or irrelevant trivia fact I've put, sir. DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 07:15, March 7, 2018 (UTC)DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n Mr. Matthews voice actor I see you removed the voice actor from Mr. Matthews page that Cammers1995. You said it needed a source, well, here's the closest thing I can get http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/United_Liberty_Paper_contact listen to his quote audio. Sounds just like Mr. Matthews doesn't it? DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 06:31, April 1, 2018 (UTC)DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n :I'm not trying to be rude or short here with you, but an editor's opinion about two characters sounding alike isn't strong enough evidence to list a voice actor as having voiced a character when there's no other evidence that he did. The only article we have on a voice actor who wasn't credited in the actual Bully credits is Stan Capton, who claimed to be a voice actor in a blog - and even there we specifically note that he claimed he was a voice actor rather than saying that he was one. Jeff (talk· ) 17:30, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Nice Outfit I don't see why you reverted my edit on the page for the mission "Nice Outfit" because all I did was simply fix an error where there were some brackets that were there for no reason. I mean it's not my problem if you want your wiki to have errors on it. DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 05:05, April 4, 2018 (UTC)DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n :The article was correct the way it was, your edit added an error. Perhaps you aren't familiar with the mission's script? Or the rules on how paraphrasing works? The exact quote from Melvin is "The Merlin to your King Arthur," and the brackets around Jimmy's name is the accepted format for inserting material into a paraphrased quote. Also, mouthing off at me is not acceptable. I didn't block you for it because you had the right to ask me why I reverted your edit, but if you continue to be so arrogant, you aren't going to be welcome here. Jeff (talk· ) 05:22, April 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Not mouthing off sir, just simply wondering. Sorry if it seemed to be in a rude way. Never heard of putting brackets next to a name in a quote, but whatever you say sir. As I've previously said I'm new to Fandom so I don't exactly know all this stuff. DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 05:27, April 4, 2018 (UTC)DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n :::Okay fair enough, though I hope you can see why I took "not my problem if you want errors on your wiki" to be mouthing off. And you don't have to call me sir or anything. Just be cool and we'll all be cool. Jeff (talk· ) 19:40, April 4, 2018 (UTC) My inactivity for the past month Hey Jeff, the reason for my inactivity is because I've just moved back to my hometown of Luton from London. My and my other half agreed that we needed a bigger place for less the monthly rent (as London is expensive)...so we moved to my hometown. Due to me moving I have been extremely busy sorting stuff out. Hope all is well with you? Dan1983 (talk) 03:03, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :Things are going alright. 2018's been tough for the business as one of my midsize contracts cancelled and a couple of my mom and pop stores closed. I kinda have a girlfriend although I don't think it's going to be a long term thing it's pretty cool for now. Jeff (talk· ) 00:40, April 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Not long term? Well enjoy it however long it lasts. I hope your business picks up again soon. Anyways, have you ever heard or read some of the ridiculous things these Chris Benoit apologetic fans come out with 11 years after what happened? My favourite corker from them is blaming Kevin Sullivan for murder. Dan1983 (talk) 11:38, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :::I've seen lots of crazy pro wrestling stuff. I think last time we talked about Benoit I told you how I'm more sympathetic towards Benoit than most because I remember how an uncle of mine dying at the age of 54 affected my family, and then I imagined what it would do to someone's mind if 20+ of his friends died young, but in the end he did it and he had plenty of chances to get out of wrestling and wouldn't do it. So just deal with it however you feel like and move on, don't make up ridiculous conspiracies over it. Kevin Sullivan played a character he's not really the most evil man in the world. Jeff (talk· ) 06:34, April 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::When you watch shoot interviews, you realize what a bunch of back stabbing arseholes they truly are. Dan1983 (talk) 15:50, April 13, 2018 (UTC) :::::Yeah, but back in the territorial days it was pretty much impossible to make it in pro wrestling without being a backstabbing arsehole. Still is really. Remember how Shane Douglas and Konnan were going to be in The Radicalz, only neither of them were welcome in WWF so Benoit/Guerrero/Malenko/Saturn just abandoned them and left them in WCW? Jeff (talk· ) 19:46, April 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Yes. If you remember, Kevin Sullivan (who was booker) put the WCW World title belt on Benoit in an effort to make him stay. Of course any wrestler would be your friend in the business, but the moment a push or an opportunity knocks, they'd stab you in the back. Hogan is a prime example of that. Dan1983 (talk) 08:39, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Well, Sullivan booked his then-wife Nancy to accompany Benoit, and encouraged them to spend time together away from the ring, so she legitimately fell for him, which caused Sullivan to hate him. The reason he never seemed to do anything in the mid-late 90s is because Sullivan was booking and wouldn't let him. So when Sullivan gets thrown off the booking committee, Benoit does better. Sullivan gets rehired, so The Radicalz quit, they let Benoit win the World Title in hopes that it will convince them to stay but it doesn't. It's crazy. Jeff (talk· ) 06:10, April 15, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::I'm an old school wrestling fan who hardly ever watches the crap WWE puts out today. I do miss WCW, especially from 1996-1999. I remember Benoit saying that despite what happened off screen between him and Nancy, that Kevin Sullivan was always professional when they wrestled. Dan1983 (talk) 09:00, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Mom Just want you to know an anonymous user vandalized the Mom page. :Cleaned up, thanks. Jeff (talk· ) 05:30, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Meat Loaf I forgot how good some of his music was. Downloaded a lot on spotify. You a fan of his music? Dan1983 (talk) 05:29, May 10, 2018 (UTC) :Would you believe I didn't even know who he was? Jeff (talk· ) 06:40, May 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes I can believe that. He wasn't to everyone's tastes. Dan1983 (talk) 08:34, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Prefect names If Luis Luna mentions that Max carries a baton, I also heard that the Jocks say the same about Karl, any idea who says that? I've been trying to find voice lines where Prefects' names are actually said in game, so far I have found "KNEEL BEFORE EDWARD! RAAA!!!!" and "That prefect Max is so stuck up, I bet he has a yardstick up his dumper", you know any other voice lines where someone says a Prefect's name, by chance? DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 04:33, May 12, 2018 (UTC)DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n :Sorry, I can't really help. Years ago, a user named Lithane made a series of downloads for the raw speech files and that's where I got a lot of my information. However, the computer I had those files on died so I don't have them anymore. Meanwhile Lithane got tired of paying for hosting the files and took them down, she hasn't been here since 2013 and hasn't really been active since 2011. The only major forum for Bully, Bully-boards, is also down. :Also if I remember right, aside from Edward none of the Prefects' names were known until the Soundboard was posted on the Bully website. Jeff (talk· ) 07:44, May 12, 2018 (UTC) An American Royal So an American has now married into the Royal Family. She's now know as the Duchess of Sussex. Dan1983 (talk) 14:46, May 19, 2018 (UTC) :It's a thing that happened I guess. Jeff (talk· ) 20:37, May 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Set up for life that's for sure. Dan1983 (talk) 15:22, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Request As much as I love being an admin, any chance of me getting back my old B'crat status? I don't mind if you say no haha. Dan1983 (talk) 19:24, May 31, 2018 (UTC) :Dude... considering how much more active I am than any other admin, I kind of hate the idea of having to go back to checks and balances after I've been running by fiat for the last few years. Jeff (talk· ) 17:43, June 1, 2018 (UTC) ::No worries. Dan1983 (talk) 20:59, June 1, 2018 (UTC) :::On second thoughts, I want to give up my admin rights here and concentrate more adminning on BFW from now on. So if you or Soda can remove my rights, then I'd be grateful. Dan1983 (talk) 21:11, June 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::I think you can actually remove them yourself, but I don't see you having them as something that hurts. This isn't GTA Wiki, I'm not VaultBoy, and I don't feel like you have to make 3000 edits a day to keep the admin tools. Just pop in when you feel like and help out if there's something you see to do. Jeff (talk· ) 21:35, June 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::I never edit here much, so I see no reason to have them and plus I'm glad you said no to B'crat rights too as it would've added more pressure. Dan1983 (talk) 21:38, June 1, 2018 (UTC) :::::Okay I done it. Dan1983 (talk) 21:41, June 1, 2018 (UTC) "Old friend" of ours Has been re-blocked at GTA Wiki. Do you remember when LSVault unblocked Boomer8? Also remember how it annoyed us both? GTA Wiki is pure comedy. Dan1983 (talk) 23:07, June 1, 2018 (UTC) :Dear god reading all that reminded me of how much I can't stand Boomer. Shocked that Valutboy didn't show up to defend him. Jeff (talk· ) 02:35, June 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Reading it reminds me why I never bother with GTA Wiki at all. If I want to talk GTA I use the GTA Forums, who evidently, had a thread on GTA Wiki, which was worth a read. Dan1983 (talk) 07:52, June 2, 2018 (UTC) :::I posted something over there. What can I say I was bored. Jeff (talk· ) 16:34, June 2, 2018 (UTC) :::: I read it and I liked that you called VB out on his bullshit. He's a class A northern willy wonka. Dan1983 (talk) 21:09, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Made a mistake. Is it possible to have my admin tools back? Just in case you miss something and your ruthless colonial cousin can exercise his right to block haha. Dan1983 (talk) 19:23, June 3, 2018 (UTC) :Plus I forgot when requesting B'crat that I made Soda a b'crat when I closed old account. I'm quite happy having less responsibilities as an admin. Dan1983 (talk) 19:27, June 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Done. Jeff (talk· ) 03:16, June 4, 2018 (UTC) :::Cheer bro. Dan1983 (talk) 05:43, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Norton Getting Arrested I just found out that during the mission The Rumble, that you can see a cutscene of Norton getting arrested. The proof is in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pi6LjqL-hCs&app=desktop It starts at 1:55. Police yearbook pictures When I added the Police yearbook pictures I created, I accidentally uploaded them several times because 1. I couldn't find them in the search bar to put on the Police page as well, so I uploaded new ones, and 2. I had to fix the Officer Morrison picture, so I uploaded an updated version as a seperate picture, and at the time I didn't realize you could update the picture. And 3. I have no idea whatsoever how so many of them got uploaded by accident. A glitch maybe? There's about 9 of them I didn't mean to upload, here's all the ones that need deleted. =OfficerMorrison-1529594861.png= =OfficerMorrison-3.png= =OfficerMorrison-2.png= =OfficerMorrison-1.png= =OfficerMorrison-0.png= =OfficerWilliams-0.png= =OfficerWilliams.png= =OfficerMorrison.png= Can you delete these for me Jeff? Sorry for wasting your time. DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 14:03, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Busy Hey Jeff, My daughter was born Saturday night and I've been busy as hell since then. Dan1983 (talk) 20:13, June 21, 2018 (UTC)